legend_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Port Dalron
Port Dalron is a port city and seat of The Shining Revel; the government of The Dancing Coast. The Old Merchant's Road comes into the city from Bovin Quays to the north, and the road continues south towards Clarenwin through the fishing town of Teersham. History Port Dalron was founded as a Lavarri colony around the year 120. In 221 it was annexed into the greater Lavarri Empire. After the fall of the empire, it joined the free cities in selecting Archduke Menas I of Tarsaht as the emperor of Nesfeneu. During the Tarsaht-Commonwealth war of 802 The Shining Revel declared neutrality in the conflict, leading The Dancing Coast to be considered outside of the free cities. Culture The predominant culture of Port Dalron is similar to The Dancing Coast in general. It shares a large Lavarri influence in cooking, spices, and religion, although the climate is not as warm as it is in Lavarr. The merchant influence can be seen greatly in the city, with low taxes and no standing army; only hired mercenaries from Kopeni, Eshmalen, or elsewhere in The Free Cities. It is one of the only places in south Ortheid where gambling is not just accepted, but a common pastime, with the gambling house Citadel Sin a large draw for rich nobles from across Ortheid. Areas of the city 1: Citadel Sin Citadel Sin is the largest gambling house in Ortheid. It is said nobody has ever cheated the house out of a single copper and lived to tell the tale. It has nine tiers, each more exclusive and more risky than the previous. 2: The Gang Dregs The Gang Dregs is the slums of Port Dalron. Port Dalron is a city of sailors, dockworkers and fishermen, and the majority of those who work in those fields live in the shoddily constructed wood huts in the gang dregs above the sea. Occasionally a house will collapse into the water during a bad storm, only for the space to be sold to another family the next day to build in its place. 3: The Azure Palace The Azure Palace is the seat of The Shining Revel. Known for their exquisite tastes, the Dons and Donias of The Dancing Coast have built a palace worthy of the name. 4&5: Fort Azaro and Fort Talliyen Fort Azaro and Fort Talliyen is the principle line of defense before The Azure Palace. A natural dock, the navy of The Dancing Coast often docks within its safe waters. A series of thick iron chains can be lowered across the bay to allow ships in and out. 6: Isle of Elpas & The Magisterium The Isle of Elpas, also known as 'the isle of knowledge' is mostly inhabited by Magisters. 7: The Standing Stones 8: 9: 10: Teersham 11: Fountainford Fountainford is the home to many of the rich of Port Dalron. Rows and rows of large manor houses line the streets, and armed private guards patrol to stop peasants approaching. 12: 13: The Thousand Teeth 14: Isle of Torino 15: Isle of Pitera 16: The Docks 17: